The Shunning
by Devon Aster
Summary: Da'an must face the consequences of being an Atavus.


> _**Timeline:** After "Atavus"  
**Disclaimer:** Earth: Final Conflict is owned by Tribune Entertainment. No infringement is intended._
> 
> The Shunning
> 
> **Written by**: Devon Aster**  
****Type**: EFC  
**Rating**: PG - general
> 
> A lone mind wandered through the commonality, stretching itself along the tendrils which connected a thousand souls. Each path led to a different soul yet seemed to always end in the same place. The mind knew every twist and turn. It had grown up in this place. There was no memory which existed that did not include its presence. And there was no time which it had not lent its comfort. 
> 
> Until now. 
> 
> The mind "looked" around. The images of Taelons in their energy form filled the universe around it. They floated in their bubbles, at once separate and one. Silence was all that the mind perceived. 
> 
> The mind chose a path, one tendril leading to another Taelon mind. But as it approached, the other mind turned away. The "gateway" to those thoughts was closed upon it. It could go no further; unless it wished to force its way. 
> 
> The mind called to the other Taelon. It expressed its desire to exchange thoughts. The other mind ignored it, never responding. 
> 
> Confusion nagged at the mind. It stayed for a moment in that spot, then chose to move on. 
> 
> It chose another mind and made its way. It called its greetings out. The other mind made only one nervous reply then it, too, closed itself off. 
> 
> Fear now sprang to life, but the mind quickly suppressed it. It would simply select another path. It turned away and began its journey to yet another Taelon mind. 
> 
> This other mind allowed it to approach and the mind rejoiced. Its joy turned to confusion, then suspicion when the identity of the other mind became clear. 
> 
> The second Taelon mind projected its arrogance. It sent out one thought: _Paan'mer_. And then it was gone, closed away from the mind's reach. 
> 
> NO! 
> 
> The mind screamed its terror and fury. In defiance, it continued its quest; tracing thread upon thread to every soul it could. But the results were always the same. The minds turned away. Some in regret, others in anger. The most condemning, the indifferent ones. 
> 
> The mind could travel no more. The finality of the decision weighed upon its thoughts. It had lost its place among the others. It would be forced to the fringes until the time it was called back. And that time, no matter how "small," would seem an eternity. 
> 
> Weary, the mind made its way back to its body. It settled and became aware of the surroundings to which it had been assigned. Blue eyes fluttered open. An expression of melancholy flitted across its face. 
> 
> ~ ~ ~
> 
> Liam Kincaid strode into Da'an's official chambers. His tell-tale swagger noticeably lessened, his prideful features softened by a look of concern. 
> 
> Da'an watched as his Protector came to stand a few feet away. His mind swam with impossibilities. His thoughts jumbled with memories of the past. He saw, not the face of Major Kincaid, but the face of another. A friend to whom he might have shared his secret. 
> 
> Da'an opened his mouth to speak, then as quickly decided to keep silent. 
> 
> Liam shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He sensed the awkwardness in the moment, but did not know how to relieve it. 
> 
> Finally, he spoke. 
> 
> "Da'an, President Thompson is waiting. He's anxious to discuss what happened." 
> 
> "Yes," replied Da'an. "I am sure President Thompson is concerned how the...attacks...by the Atavus will affect public opinion. For both him and the Taelons." 
> 
> "Are the Taelons concerned?" Liam asked. 
> 
> "Zo'or is not concerned," Da'an said meaningfully. 
> 
> "Huh. I'm sure," said Liam. 
> 
> Da'an looked away for a moment, lost in his own thoughts. Then he turned to Liam. 
> 
> "We should not keep President Thompson waiting any longer," Da'an said. He brushed past Liam. 
> 
> Liam was startled by the contact. He watched Da'an curiously, then jogged to catch up with the enigmatic Taelon.


End file.
